


I'm comin', Sam.

by DemonicInformant



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Can't live without each other, Death, Heaven, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicInformant/pseuds/DemonicInformant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even God cried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm comin', Sam.

_I'm comin' home..._

_I'm comin' home...  
_

_Tell the world I am coming home..._

_Let the rain wash away..._

_All the pain of yesterday..._

_And though my kingdom awaits..._

_And they've forgiven my mistakes..._

_I'm comin' home..._

_I'm comin' home..._

 

_***B** **EEP*** _

 

**Hey, Sammy. I know it's been a while since we've last talked...and I know it's** **been tough since that day... But I'm comin' home, man.**

**Yeah, yeah, I know. Late as usual. I guess I'm good at that, huh? Never on time... Not when it comes to you.  
**

 

**...Listen, Sam, I know we didn't...part of good terms, so I really want to fix this, clarify shit before I come home.  
**

 

**Remember when we had that impromptu Christmas when we were kids? 'Cause dad didn't show up, even though he promised, and you gave me that necklace? Well, I still have it. I know you thought I lost it, but... I lied, Sam. I just... I dunno, man. I guess knowin' there was something that I had that _you_ gave me, that made me...remember you after all those stupid fights - they were my fault, just so ya' know, so I hope you never feel bad 'cause of 'em - made me...uncomfortable. I pretended to throw it out, but... I kept it, Sam. I promise. I'm wearing it now!**

**But...look, that's not it, so keep listenin', even if this message is long.  
**

**I was thinking last night, while sleeping in Baby, and I remembered each time we ever...did something. Whether it be just...ya' know, touching or something more, and it...it made me smile. 'Cause I remember you trusted me so fuckin' much, and then I remembered how I almost lost that trust, how I almost made you _hate_ me, and I cried, man. I cried last night.   
**

**Yeah, yeah. I know you're probably mocking me, but look, I just... I guess I realized what a good thing I had.  
**

 

**Fuck that's cheesy, isn't it?  
**

**Sam... I'm not...good with this kinda thing, you know that. I'm fucking _terrible_ at it, and you know that better than anyone, but... But look, I've really missed you, man. A  _lot_. So I... I've got somethin' ta' say. Even if you don't believe me, or you don't trust me or feel the same way or...or... Or anything!**

**Sam... I... I'm comin' home, and... And I...  
**

 

**I'll see ya' soon, man. Just...wait a little longer, alright?**

 

**I love you, Sam.**

  
_***BEEP*** _   


 

And somewhere, in the middle of nowhere, in a broken down 1967 Chevy Impala, with no one around to care about the shatter of the sound barrier for a split second, a gunshot rang. 

  
And in the high skies, above mankind's knowledge, two lovers, long past separated and too in despair to admit their own faults found themselves reunited. 

Rain fell that night, stars shined, and the moon grew a little bit more, all with no cloud coverage whatsoever. Some say it was a sign of beauty, but the two lovers know it was a reunion long past due.

 

_On September 19th, 2009, Sam Winchester was killed in a car accident while driving to reunite with his brother after a fight that had lasted approximately two weeks._

On November 8th, 2009, Dean Winchester shot himself on a deserted highway in the middle of nowhere after sending a message to his brother's phone, the only thing recoverable in the crash. 

On November 9th, 2009, at midnight exactly, Sam and Dean reunited in what some may call Heaven and for a moment, even God cried.  



End file.
